Obsesión
by Miss Rena
Summary: La aldea entera podría saberlo y él sería el unico sin enterarse. Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke. Si aquello no se llama obsesión... OneShot - SasuNaru


**Hyo~**

Vengo con otro fic SasuNaru para el deleite de muchas. Espero que les guste, aunque no sea de los largos (que amo hacer) *3*. En dedicaciòn del ùltimo Ending de Naruto Shippu "For You", y a la linda de Shina por mostrarmelo :3

* * *

**Obsesión**

* * *

- Lo que tienes, es una obsesión… con Sasuke.

Sakura se cansaba de repetírselo a diario cuando aún eran niños. Podía oler aquella sensación a kilómetros de distancia, y más si el sentimiento era dirigido hacia él único Uchiha que la hacía desvelar pensando técnicas de cómo volverse irresistible.

Claro que ella encabezaba la lista de enamoradas y descontroladas por él. Pero por más que intentaba pensarlo de diferentes modos, cada vez que escuchaba la palabra Sasuke proveniente del rubio, sólo se resignaba a imaginar las interminables batallas que se aproximaban. Y de las cuales, ella debía sacar provecho a favor del moreno.

¿Cuando había comenzado a notarlo? Después de madurar y pensar con la cabeza fría, descubrió que la mejor opción siempre había estado esperándola, en la aldea. Naruto nunca la había abandonado. No recordaba con exactitud el momento que cambió su forma de verlo, pero poco a poco suavizaba su mirada y reía al oírlo hablar.

Finalmente terminó de comprenderlo, y la ausencia de Sasuke fue llenada con la tenacidad y ánimos que el joven Uzumaki se empeñaba en mostrarle. Pronto una sensación dulce la alentó a confesarle sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, más que un rechazo de alguien que la amaba, percibió que aquel tiempo de juventud y romance había sido pasajero. Sasuke fue su razón de desesperación, de esperanza, de entrenar, de mejorar y hacerse fuerte. Pero había olvidado que para Naruto significaba lo mismo o mucho más. Había superado varios límites sólo por él.

Si bien había tenido la idea fija que todo se debía a una promesa, al igual que muchas cosas se transformaban, la decisión del rubio se había convertido en una meta personal.

Sakura llegó a la conclusión que Naruto era demasiado ingenuo para conocer sus sentimientos.

Y quizás tendría que odiarlo por muchas razones, como robarse el primer beso de Sasuke, hacerse de acercamientos privados, ganarle el puesto de buenos amigos, e incluso que el moreno sólo lo viese a él. Pero no estaba segura de tener sentimientos mal dirigidos hacia el rubio tampoco, había aprendido a quererlo y además, si ella no estaba dispuesta a impedir ese afecto hacia la persona de la cual había estado locamente enamorada, nadie tenía el derecho de interrumpirlos.

Si aquellos que más quería eran felices así, ella no podría estar más de acuerdo.

- Oe Naruto, ¿sigues entrenando?

- Si – la brisa se calmó y únicamente se escucharon los sonidos que Naruto hacía al respirar. – Tengo muchas cosas que pensar y no sé que debo hacer. – acostado sobre el pasto, escondió sus parpados bajo el brazo.

La pelirrosa se acercó en cuclillas y se arrimó hasta que pudiera susurrarle algo. – Es por Hinata, ¿verdad?

- Hn – suspiró y se armó de una mentira. – Sí.- Eso era lo que menos le preocupaba, aunque no estaba confiado si las cosas que había estado ensayando darían resultado. – La veré mañana en la tarde.

- Estas cosas son más complicadas que pensar en Sasuke, ¿no? – Sus ojos verdes se concentraron más en su respuesta, en lugar de corregir la sinceridad de su pregunta, no le gustaba ser tan directa. Elevó las pestañas con sorpresa al recibir una contestación fugaz y poco convincente.

- ¿De que hablas Sakura-chan? – El tono infantil era un hecho. – Claro que el idiota de Sasuke es más importante. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, ahora no tengo nada más en que pensar y mucho menos alguien importante a quien querer. – volvió a pararse mientras estiraba las manos con el fin de limpiar sus ropas.

- Pero esa no fue la pregunta. – Apretó los labios antes de continuar. – ¿Eso significa que no…? – no terminó de pronunciar la oración completa y un asentimiento de espaldas bastó para frenar la conversación.

*

La noche cayó antes de lo que esperaban y ambos cenaron en Ichiraku Ramen. Apenas se sentaron, divisaron a dos personas conocidas cerca suyo. Kakashi e Iruka también disfrutaban de un buen tazón de ramen. Sakura pensaba que no era la mejor manera de tener una charla nostálgica con Naruto, pero al menos lo distraería de cosas complicadas.

Cuando se divertía dónde fuese, el rubio sentía como si el tiempo pasase más rápido que cuando entrenaba. Se dio el lujo de comer a cuenta de uno de sus sensei, y con el estómago lleno se encontraba caminando junto a su compañera pelirrosada bajo el manto de las estrellas.

- Sé que suena tonto, pero cada vez que las miro, no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez Sasuke también las esta observando. – El clima era menos ventoso que por la tarde, pero aún así un rastro de polvo se levantaba tras sus pisadas. – ¿Recuerdas la última misión que se nos asignó a los tres en la aldea? Acampamos por la noche y molesté tanto a Sasuke que finalmente me dijo la razón por la cual miraba tanto el cielo.

- Le traía buenas memorias, de su familia…- frenó justo antes de encontrar su casa.

- ¿Lo recuerdas? Creí que estabas dormido – sonrió picara y escondió sus manos tras su espalda. – Ahora que lo pienso bien, es una linda forma de imaginar que parte de nuestra esencia puede reunirse en un solo lugar. Aunque dejemos de existir o estemos muy lejos de las personas que queremos, aún queda la esperanza de vernos en el cielo.

- ¿Has estado bebiendo algo Sakura? – el rostro cariñoso de la aludida pronto se ensombreció y algo similar a tronidos se escucharon desde sus manos. – ¡OUCH!

- ¡Naruto idiota! – Nunca había sido más atenta y cordial con alguien, y sin embargo todas las cosas bonitas que decía eran lanzadas por la borda, igual que la delicadeza del ojiazul. - ¿Puedes ponerte serio alguna vez? No sé ni para qué me molesto. – estrujó sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, esperando a que Naruto terminará de hacer escándalo por el golpe.

- Lo siento – se sobó la cabeza – Es qué no entiendo a que viene tu comentario. Sólo hemos vuelto a la aldea por provisiones y controles médicos. Ya sabemos los objetivos de Sasuke, pronto lo volveremos a encontrar – sonrío sosteniendo sus manos detrás de su nuca. – Y esta vez será para siempre – volteó en dirección de la puerta y entró. Con las ideas aún desentendidas por la charla amistosa, agradeció a Sakura de su compañía. No obstante, un ligero parpadeo triste en los ojos de ella, lo dejó totalmente desconcertado.

- De eso hablo… - susurró bajito y a continuación, se irguió expresando molestia. - ¡Date cuenta de una vez! ¿Por qué no Hinata? ¿Por qué no…yo? – Por más que su cabeza ya lo hubiera olvidado, su corazón dolía. Tan empeñada en volverse madura y justo ahora perdía credibilidad actuando como una niña. Cabizbaja, prefirió guardar silencio y no esperar el abrazo que necesitaba. Tan sólo cerró los puños y miró a sus ojos azules, dispuesta a que la próxima pregunta la tomase en serio.

*

Sin importar de qué lado se acomodase en la cama, no lograba conciliar el sueño. Tal vez porque mirase dónde mirase, cada rincón de su habitación guardaba recuerdos. O tal vez porque la pregunta de Sakura lo había obligado a construir situaciones que no pretendía que llegasen jamás.

"_Cu__ando Sasuke regrese… ¿Qué harás por ti mismo?"_

¿Qué diablos significaba eso para él? Había muchas cosas que todavía le faltaba hacer en la aldea, sobretodo, no descansaría hasta superar al Hokage y ser reconocido como tal. Esa era la verdadera razón por querer rescatarlo, él mismo se lo había dicho a Sasuke en la cara. 'Si no puedo salvar a un amigo, no merezco ser Hokage'

Estaba todo más que claro. Si el moreno volvía, tendría que comenzar desde cero y bajo estricta vigilancia rehabilitarse hasta convertirse en un excelente shinobi. Lo demás se adaptaría con el tiempo.

Una vez que consiguió amoldar las ideas hacia pensamientos correctos, se acostó nuevamente y cerró lentamente sus parpados, mirando el único lugar que le traía buenos recuerdos y felicidad. Una simple fotografía que adornaba su mesita de noche.

*

Se despertó sobresaltado, todavía los pájaros trinaban fuera de la ventana y el sol bañaba las paredes de luz. Se sentía aturdido por tanta claridad, pero tan pronto le fue posible acostumbró sus ojos al nuevo día.

Bajó las escaleras y desayunó como era apropiado. Parecía que su estomago no tenía demasiada hambre, y a medida que revolvía el cereal dentro de su taza, intentaba no olvidar las imágenes que hace unos segundos inundaban su mente. No quería que desaparecieran sin primero haberlas descifrado.

El sonido de la lluvia lo devolvía al sueño, dónde un Uchiha batallaba a muerte contre él. La fotografía se desvanecía y podía escuchar claramente el desgarrador sollozo que Sakura hacía mientras corría interminablemente persiguiendo la espalda que mostraba un abanico blanco y rojo en su ropa. Él estaba detrás de su amiga, viéndola correr, y aunque gritaba su nombre se sentía demasiado cansado para moverse. Finalmente alargó un poco más el brazo y pudo tocar una mano cálida. A pesar de que las sombras parecían inmovilizarlo y abrazarlo hasta hacerlo desistir, impuso toda su fuerza y su valor para sostenerse de alguien que no podía distinguir. Ignoraba por completo quien podría ser, y al mismo tiempo estaba seguro que lo ayudaba la misma persona a quien tanto deseaba ver.

La misma persona a la que él quería permanecer aferrado.

- ¡Sai! – Alcanzó a cambiarse y buscaba por doquier el resto de sus herramientas. - ¿No es temprano?

- En realidad es la hora correcta, pero si aún no estás listo me adelantaré. – La sonrisa del moreno sin duda había cambiado. Todavía le faltaba ser más sociable, pero al menos ya se comunicaba sin dificultad. – Nos vemo…

- ¡Espera, ya estoy listo! – lo interrumpió tomando su hombro y cerró la puerta con cautela.

Durante el camino, miró el perfil de Sai y recordó que la persona que lo sujetaba fuertemente se parecía mucho a él, y que de todas formas estaba dentro de esa ilusión, corriendo para capturar a Sasuke. De pronto, un pequeño reflejo destelló en sus ojos y la figura de su compañero se duplicaba. Ahora era el Uchiha quien corría a su lado. Se impresionó tanto que perdió el equilibrio en un árbol, pero el golpe jamás llegó porque una mano lo aferraba con fuerza.

- ¡Naruto torpe! – La mano más bronceada apretó sus dedos, y al encontrarse tan cerca del otro sujeto, despertó a la realidad de quien lo rescataba no era otro que Sai, y que en realidad "Naruto torpe" formaba parte de su imaginación.

Inmediatamente lo soltó como si su piel quemara y se apresuró a llegar al campo de entrenamiento. Estaba furioso sin razón y no tenía muchas ganas de explicarle a nadie sobre su conducta.

Ejercitaron cualquier cantidad de jutsus sin descanso, los días se acortaban a medida que se acercaba el momento de su partida. Sai no estaba contento con los extraños movimientos del rubio y mucho menos con sus ánimos. Siempre habían entrenado amistosamente, pero ese día resultaba agotador hasta el máximo halo de lucha. Esta vez se había esforzado bastante para seguir su ritmo.

- Es todo por hoy – Casi ambos malheridos se sentaron a la sombra de un tronco y comieron algo de sus provisiones. – Lo siento. – Naruto se sentía mal consigo mismo por tener reacciones equivocas, eso definitivamente le cerraba el apetito. – Esta mañana, te confundí con alguien más.

- ¿El bastardo Uchiha? – La mano del rubio estuvo a punto de reaccionar, si no fuera por las varias veces que había escuchado lo mismo. – Lo sé. – el moreno del equipo mordió un panecillo. – Pero… ¿no crees que es tiempo de desistir por…?

- Mi obsesión con Sasuke. Sakura me lo dice todo el tiempo. – Rió con la boca llena, guardando el resto que no terminaría en su garganta. – No creo que sea una obsesión, es difícil de explicarlo. Tan sólo quiero regresar a Sasuke al lugar donde pertenece, y no descansaré hasta que pueda golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas. – finalmente soltó una carcajada y se limpió los restos de comida que sobraban en sus labios. El ocaso estaba ponerse y todavía tenía a una persona más por ver.

- Naruto – Sai se quedó aún sentado, junto a su libreta de dibujos y habló tranquilamente – Si no es una obsesión, quizás sea un necesidad.

Una vez que el rubio desapareció, tuvo ganas de retratarlo. No sabía exactamente que era, pero un sentimiento satisfactorio adornaba su cara, había descubierto algo que su amiga sabía hace mucho. Mientras realizaba trazos pensó que Naruto no podía ser tan ingenuo, ¿o si?

*

Sin aire, se desplomó frente a las estatuas más importantes de toda la aldea. Tenía una vista espectacular, y pensó disfrutarlo hasta que su cita llegara. Podía ver todo lo que lo rodeaba desde ahí, sin duda había elegido un bueno lugar.

- Hinata - se giró sobre sus talones ni bien escuchó un ruido, no quería que llegase ese momento, y sin embargo ambos estaban ahí. – Bueno… yo, no sé por donde comenzar.

- Naruto-kun… – de repente se volvió tímida otra vez, bajó la cabeza apenas como si se acordara de una idea olvidada. Se paró firmemente y junto el valor que le restaba. – Estoy enamorada de ti y quiero hacerte feliz.

Los ojos blancos de su amiga ahora se teñías de un tinte naranja, reflejando perfectamente la puesta de sol. A pesar de apretar con fuerza sus puños, el rostro se le pintaba de rojo y apretaba los labios como si estuviera arrepentida por lo que acababa de decir. Sus ojos azules desviaron la mirada y con una reverencia se inclinó casi hasta su cintura pidiéndole perdón. Lo había ensayado el día anterior pero todavía se le iba de las manos.

- Lo siento, agradezco tus sentimientos pero no soy digno de que te preocupes por alguien como yo. – Excusas inventadas, mentiras que cubrían algo inexistente. Dos chicas hermosas estaban dispuestas a permanecer a su lado, y aunque la oportunidad lo buscaba, él estaba muy seguro al querer renunciar.

- Yo te amo, Naruto.-kun - Hinata volvió a insistir, sabiendo que nada lo harìa cambiar de opinión. Ella ya lo había hablado con Sakura, que ese amor incondicional existía y si Naruto era feliz con alguien más, lo aceptaría. Pero fue la misma ojiverde quien le suplicó que no se rindiera. Si estaba dispuesta a hacer feliz a ese joven, tendría la difícil tarea de ayudarlo a comprender sus sentimientos. Aunque no fuera para ninguna. - ¿Por qué Sakura no? ¿Por qué yo no?

- En este momento, no quiero nada… no necesito a na—die.- Sus pupilas se agudizaron y elevó su rostro no muy seguro de lo que la muchacha pudiera responder. Otra cosa más lo asombraba ahora, unos labios curveados en una sonrisa alegre frente a él.

- Sí lo tienes, hay algo que quieres y también alguien a quien necesitas. – Suspiró hondamente, retirándose a tiempo de que las lagrimas en sus mejillas fueran visibles. No lloraba por tristeza, sino por la felicidad futura que aguardaba a Naruto.

*

¿O era demasiado bueno con las chicas, o era demasiado torpe tratando de entender sentimientos?

De lo que sí estaba seguro, era que en su frente tenía escrito la palabra 'Idiota' con letras mayúsculas. De sólo pensar que había abandonado al gran amor de su vida, a pesar de saber que su confesión había llegado demasiado rápido, él mismo decidió no aprovecharse de tal oportunidad. Después o poco antes, la siguió Hinata, una chica reservada pero de gran valor. De quien más tarde supo, que mientras él moría por la pelirrosada ella se quedaba horas observándolo y brindándole ánimos.

Sólo hasta entonces, se deprimió mucho al comprender que sus amigos sabían mejor que él mismo a cerca de sus sentimientos.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a escuchar la palabra obsesión que al final prefirió quedarse con ese término. No fue hasta que Sai le agregó la palabra 'necesidad' que comenzó a mirarlo de otro modo. Y gracias a Hinata finalmente comprendía esa sensación. Había muchas cosas que apreciaba, muchas cosas que había conseguido a lo largo de esos años, muchas personas que había conocido, muchos a quienes había tomado cariño.

Ahora todos lo reconocían como un gran ninja y aún así los había olvidado por completo, porque en comparación Sasuke significaba todo para él.

*

Caminó hasta la casa de Sakura, su amiga y primer amor, la única persona que lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo. La noche se había puesto y cada vez que volcaba su mirada al cielo, se insultaba por dentro.

- ¿Así que finalmente aceptaste tus sentimientos? – Entrelazó sus dedos en la cabellera rubia de su amigo. Éste sólo esquivaba sus ojos por su estado avergonzado. La pelirrosada lo había divisado desde su ventana caminando muy pensativo y nervioso. Su instinto femenino rápidamente le advirtió su llegada. – No diré que es extraño pero debo admitir que jamás imaginé que fueses tan lento para estas cosas. – rió.

- Nada – Naruto levantó la mirada al fin y antes que Sakura hablara, respondió a su interrogante, aquel que le había cambiado su perspectiva. – Cuando Sasuke regrese, yo no haré otra cosa que ayudarlo. Pasar tiempo con él y no descansar hasta convertirlo en lo que era. – La mano de su amiga estaba por sujetarlo cuando la volvió a interrumpir. – Incluso… si todo regresa a la normalidad, el resto de mis días no tendrían sentido si no puedo estar a su lado.

Tan calmo y silencioso que se oía perfectamente el pequeño aplauso con el que sonreía Sakura. Al final su plan había resultado de maravilla. Más tarde tendría tiempo para contárselo a Sai y a Hinata. Que esta vez, sin la más mínima duda tendrían de vuelta a Sasuke.

El rubio de inmediato se sonrojó por haber confesado todo aquello, todavía tenía muchas inquietudes que quería responder. Y absolutamente le molestaba la forma de ser tratado por la ojiverde, se reía a carcajadas y continuaba acariciándole la cabeza como un niño.

- ¿Ahora quien es el que bebió algo? –

Faltaba menos de un día para retomar el rumbo de su búsqueda. Se había entrenado lo suficiente, lo regresaría a la aldea a como de lugar. Y aunque le fastidiaba reconocerlo, tenía una motivación mucho más grande para volver a encontrarlo.

Le confesaría que el ninja más tonto y obstinado de toda Konoha estaba enamorado de él.

* * *

**¿The End?**

* * *

**N/A:** Esta es una historia que se suponía 'debía' entrar en un concurso. Pero como a veces sucede, la eficiencia en eventos no es del todo buena, y la responsabilidad deja mucho que desear. Fui traspapelado. (Ésta es la forma de expresar mi inconformidad)

Con respecto al fic, creo que muchos ya estan al tanto de tanto como Hinata y Sakura se han confesado a Naruto. Ninguna con buenos resultados... (aunque no se sabe mucho sobre Hinata) Lo que he tratado de plasmar en el fic, es la inocencia e ingenuidad (casi tonta) de Naruto por sus sentimientos. Siempre es "Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke" y me parece que a estas alturas deberìa confersar que lo que siente por èl es AMOR! (del puro y duro xD). Y no he dejado de pensar en ningun momento algo distinto al ending mientras lo escribia. Chibis RLZ!


End file.
